Cuenta Regresiva, Boda Inminente
by Silvery Shine
Summary: Finalmente ha llegado el día al que más le temía, sin embargo los recuerdos podrán devolverle la sonrisa al portador del Valor. Todo sea por la felicidad de su hermanita. One Short.


No era mi idea inicial publicar tantos Fics de Digimon seguidos, para ser sincero quería publicarlos intercalados con Fics de Naruto y otras series, pero la inspiración llego por este lado, así que disfrútenlo.

**Advertencia: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para relatar una historia.

Agradecimiento especial a **Wulfilde **por sus valiosos aportes.

**Preámbulo: **Finalmente ha llegado el día al que más le temía, sin embargo los recuerdos podrán devolverle la sonrisa al portador del Valor. Todo sea por la felicidad de su hermanita.

* * *

**Cuenta Regresiva, Boda Inminente.**

En medio de cajas y libros se hallaba un joven de ojos color chocolate totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos. La oscuridad era su única compañía, hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar suficiente luz y aire como para sacarlo de su trance, lo que le permitió distinguir la silueta que acaba de entrar.

- Naomi me dijo que estabas aquí – afirmo el recién llegado.

- ¡Mattie!, no te sentí llegar.

- Es entendible, considerando el estado en el que estas... ¿quieres hablar de ello Itchi? – ofreció el rubio extendiéndole una mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El castaño acepto y bajaron de aquel ático, no sin antes recoger una caja y algunos de los libros que había en el suelo; al bajar a la sala la recientemente esposa de Tai (Naomi Hirosikawa) se despidió de ellos, su cita de control prenatal seria en una hora y no podía tardarse más para salir, aunque antes de despedirse aprovecho para pedirle al rubio que intentara traer de vuelta a la tierra a su esposo.

Una vez solos, el castaño abrió la caja que llevaba y se dispuso a poner los CD's que contenía en el DVD.

- Sabes Mattie – comenzó el castaño – cuando fue nuestro turno lo sentí diferente, ¿Cómo explicarlo?, estaba tranquilo y feliz y la idea de casarme en pocos días me hacia sonreír con demencia, pero ahora…

- Lo sientes diferente, ¿verdad?, a mi me paso lo mismo, una cosa fue reunir a todos y decir en frente de nuestros padres "Tai, Naomi, Sora y yo nos casamos en un mes"; pero es completamente diferente hablar hoy por teléfono y decirle a alguien "hey, mi hermano se casa mañana"; la verdad aún no lo proceso.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos intentando contener sus emociones y pensar que decir para ayudar al otro y a si mismos.

- Sabes Yama, recuerdo que en nuestro gran día cuando estábamos en el altar y Davis y T.k. nos entregaron a Naomi y a Sora, Kari se acerco y dijo al uní solo con T.k. "Bienvenida a la familia cuñada, si lastimas a mi hermano, te mato" mientras una sonrisa sincera adornaba sus rostros.

El rubio solo se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras reía por lo bajo, realmente se había sorprendido de esa acción.

- La vida da demasiados giros Itchi – comenzó el rubio – parece que ayer entrenábamos a la nueva generación de elegidos, y de repente Davis y Ken se casan, luego son padres, después Mimi e Izzi se van a vivir juntos, más tarde nos enteramos del 2º embarazo de Yolei, después T.k. y Kari rompen - hace una pausa para respirar y meditarlo – ¡eso si que me sorprendió!, luego nos casamos, hace 1 mes y medio nos confirmaron mas o menos para la misma fecha que seremos padres, y ahora llega la boda simultanea de nuestros hermanos.

- Nuestros pequeños han dejado el nido Yama – concluía el castaño mientras abrazaba a su amigo – También me sorprendió que T.k. y Kari terminaran, siempre creí que serian una de esas parejas de "y vivieron felices por siempre", bueno, aunque también pensamos en una época que tú y yo seriamos enemigos a muerte para siempre.

- Cambiando el tema, ¿Qué son esos CD's Tai? - preguntó agarrando un par de discos que estaban en la caja que su amigo había bajado. Tai se los arrebató de inmediato.

- Solo pon atención, son mi mayor tesoro. - dijo sonriendo mientras ponía uno de los discos dentro del reproductor de DVD. De repente, la pantalla del televisor se encendió y en ella los colores comenzaron a tomar formas:

**Video 1.**

Cuando la imagen se hizo nitida, la cámara enfocabá a una mujer embarazada que carga en brazos a un pequeño de piel canela y cabello alborotado.

- Taichi, en un mes nacerá Hikari, cuando la conozcas quiero que la trates bien, no pelees con ella, y la ayudes en todo lo que puedas. - pedía serenamente la mujer alpequeño en su regazo.

- Pero mamá, ni siquiera la he visto, además ¿Por qué debo hacer eso? Suena muy cansado – se quejaba el pequeño, mientras acariciaba la barriga de su mamá.

- Es sencillo hijo, porque Hikari es un regalo que el cielo ha enviado para ti. – contesto tranquilamente la mujer, haciendo que los ojos del pequeño brillaran.

- Esta bien mamá, prometo cuidarla, siempre.

**Fin Video 1**

- No sabia que tenias esto Tai. - comento el rubio con un gesto de sorpresa.

- Los he estado pasando de formato a formato (de cassette a cinta y de cinta a CD), porque quiero que mi pequeño y mis sobrinos (incluyendo al hijo de Matt) vean estos videos, eso ayudara a que se lleven bien. - repuso el castaño mientras pasaba al siguiente video con el control remoto.

**Video 2.**

Cuando la puerta de aquel apartamento se abrió, entro por esta la misma mujer del video anterior, solo que ahora tenia una pequeña de apenas un día de nacida en brazos, de inmediato se escucho el escándalo que hacia el primogénito de la pareja al llegar corriendo para conocer a su hermana. La mujer se agacha y destapa a la pequeña para que su hermano la vea.

- Taichi, saluda a Hikari Kamiya. – dice la mujer.

- ¿No es algo pequeña?, por el tamaño que tenia tu barriga creí que seria más grande. - comento el niño mientras se empinaba para ver mejor a su nueva hermanita.

- Todos los niños nacen siendo tan pequeños, y por un tiempo solo la veras a ratos, pues debe dormir bastante, pero cuando crezca quiero que uses esto – le explicaba el padre mientras le entregaba un silbato – si alguna vez llegas a necesitarnos para que te ayudemos con Hikari, solo hazlo sonar.

**Fin Video 2**

Las escenas vistas llamarón la atención del rubio, pues indirectamente le permitían entrar en la mente de su amigo y poder entender mejor sus pensamientos y su actual sentir.

**Video 3.**

En el comedor estaba una pequeña castaña con ojos color amatista que se negaba a comer la papilla que le ofrecían sus padres.

- Vamos Hikari, hazlo por papá ¿si? - decía el padre ofreciéndole una cucharadita de aquel puré, la pequeña solo se cubrió la boca.

- Entonces hazlo por mamá querida. - repuso la madre ofreciéndoselo nuevamente.

La pequeña empujo el frasco y lagrimas amenazaban con salir y mientras sus padres intentaban calmarla, la silla de al lado se movió y en escena apareció un chico de cabello alborotado que tranquilamente tomo una cuchara y empezó a comerse la papilla.

- Taichi deja eso, tú ya comiste.

- Pero papá, ¡ella no la quiere! – se quejaba mientras señalaba a su hermana.

- ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan goloso? Entrégasela a tu hermana.

- De acuerdo – dijo feliz el chico.

Al darle el frasco a la pequeña, los padres se sorprendieron de verla comer en medio de risas, luego miraron al chico que reía triunfante.

- La próxima vez, demuéstrenle que la comida que le ofrecen es sabrosa.

**Fin video 3**

- Así que desde pequeño eras tragón – decía el rubio mientras se sostenía la barbilla.

- No fastidies Ishida – se quejo el otro mientras lo empujaba con el codo.

**Video 4.**

La cámara mostraba la cocina, así como a Yuuko preparando la cena.

- ¿Podrías dejar de jugar con esa cámara y ayudarme Susumo? – decía algo molesta.

- Lo siento querida, pero es más divertido filmarte cocinando.

Antes de que la señora de la casa pudiera decir algo, un silbato sonó y los dos padres salieron corriendo a la sala lo más rápido que pudieron, al llegar con el corazón acelerado por el susto, se encontraron con un pequeño castaño que ayudaba a su hermanita de ojos amatista a dar sus primeros pasos.

- Taichi, ¿Cuándo empezó a caminar? – preguntaba la madre con emoción contenida.

- Se bajo de la cama y me trajo hasta aquí, no lo había hecho antes. – contesto el pequeño mientras ayudaba a su hermanita a tener balance.

- Y tú que querías que apagara la cámara, se hubiera perdido este momento. – comento orgulloso el señor Kamiya.

De repente la pequeña se sentó y comenzó a intentar pronunciar algo, lo que ocasiono que los mayores se sentaran a su alrededor, en espera de lo que posiblemente seria las 1º palabras de la castaña.

- Da… Ta… ha. – balbuceaba la pequeña mientras ponía una mirada seria, demostrando el esfuerzo que realizaba.

- ¿Puedes decir papá, princesa? – decía emocionado el padre.

- No, mejor di mamá cariño – decía la madre.

- Solo di algo de una vez – dijo molesto el hermano mayor.

- Tai – dijo al fin la pequeña, mientras apoyaba las manos en las piernas de su hermano.

- Buen intento pequeña, pero mi nombre es Taichi.

- ¡Tai! – contesto la pequeña con seriedad!

- Taichi.

- ¡Tai!

- Taichi, ¡mi nombre es Taichi! – dijo el pequeño con algo de ira.

- ¡TAI! – Contesto la pequeña imitando la cara de enojo de su hermano.

- Vamos hijo no te enojes, eres la 1º palabra de tú hermana, además en diminutivo, lo cual demuestra cuanto te quiere – comento el padre para evitar una pelea.

- Tai – repitió la pequeña y solo sonrió mientras se dejo caer en brazos de su hermano.

- Bien, si mi nombre será Tai, tú serás…. Mmmm ¡Kari!, tú nombre será Kari – concluyo el mayor con una sonrisa.

- ¿Kadi? – pregunto la pequeña.

- Así es, serás Kari.

**Fin Video 4**

El DVD se detuvo y Tai se puso de pie.

- Valla, no sabia que así... nacieron sus diminutivos. - comento Matt.

- Si así es, a partir de ese día solo nos hicimos llamar por nuestros diminutivos, pues fue un regalo que nos dimos.

Tai se acerco al DVD y lo apago, para luego empezar a ojear uno de los álbumes que bajo, cada foto le traia un recuerdo diferente. En la 1º, estaban él y Kari con el mismo uniforme.

**Flashback:**

- Muy bien Kari, a partir de hoy empezaremos a estudiar en la misma escuela junto con Matt, Sora e Izzi.

- ¡Pero no estarás conmigo hermano! ¿Verdad?

- No te preocupes, entraras al mismo grupo de T.k.

Fin Flashback

La 2º fotografía del albún era de los 15 años de Kari

**Flashback:**

Los 15 edecanes iniciaron la ceremonia entregando una rosa a la festejada.

- Y aquí tenemos la rosa más hermosa, para la joya más valiosa. – decía Tai mientras le entregaba la flor haciendo una reverencia.

- jajajaja, que tonto hermano.

Fin Flashback

La 3º fotografía pertenecía a la graduación de la secundaria de los menores.

**Flashback:**

- Y ahora, la secundaria Distrital de Odaiba se complace en presentar a los dos estudiantes que por su promedio impecable obtuvieron una beca y recomendación para la Universidad de Tokio, Takeru Takaishi y Hikari Kamiya – había anunciado el rector en aquella ceremonia.

Fin Flashback.

La 4º fotografía era de una de las muchas tardes que pasaban juntos los Kamiya y los Ishida.

**Flashback:**

Los 4 chicos se encontraban recostados bajo un árbol, y fueron los menores los que rompieron el silencio.

- Otra tarde maravillosamente perfecta, ¿no crees Kari? – comento T.k.

- Es verdad, y vendrán muchas más – respondió ella.

- Claro, solo porque están juntos – comento Tai de "mal humor"

- Claro que no cuñado, es perfecta porque ustedes están con nosotros – repuso T.k., causando sorpresa en los mayores.

- ¿pero todos dicen que somos malas influencias para ustedes? – comento confuso Matt.

- No importa lo que diga el mundo, siempre estaremos orgullosos de ustedes dos, son nuestro mejor ejemplo – contesto Kari con una sonrisa – además, yo tengo a T.k. y tu a mi hermano.

- Así es, para cada Kamiya hay un Isihida – concluyo T.k. antes de romper en carcajadas al ver el violento sonrojo que les habían provocado a sus hermanos.

Fin Flashback

La 5º foto era de la graduación de Kari y T.k. en la Universidad de Tokio.

**Flashback:**

- Para finalizar la ceremonia de graduación – comentaba el rector – llamo al escenario a los dos estudiantes que se gradúan el día de hoy con la medalla dorada al merito, debido a su impresionante promedio y constante participación en los eventos de la institución; por favor un fuerte aplauso al señor Takeru Takaishi y a la señorita Hikari Kamiya.

Fin Flashback.

Tai cerró el libro, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, luego vio a su amigo que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones y le sonrió.

- Hicimos un estupendo trabajo Yama – comento mientras abrazaba a su amigo por cuarta vez en la tarde.

- Es verdad Itchi, ellos lo harán bien, mucho mejor que nosotros de hecho, pero debemos alegrarnos por 2 cosas.

- ¿Cuál a demás de la felicidad de nuestros pequeños? – preguntaba Tai mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

- Es sencillo, demostramos que tenemos lo que se necesita para ser buenos padres, así que es cuestión de que pasen 7 fugaces meses más, para poder volver a jugar con 2 pequeños niños, a los cuales amaremos y mimaremos tanto como a T.k. y a Kari – decía Matt mientras le sobaba la panza a Tai.

- No seas idiota, eso deberías hacerlo con Sora no conmigo. - Los mayores empezaron a reír, hasta que el celular de Tai sonó. - Hola… hay lo ciento, se me había olvidado, ya salgo para allá, te quiero.

- ¿Sucede algo Itchi?

- Olvide que le habia prometí a Kari, que la acompañaría a recoger su vestido de novia y ella esta esperándome afuera de la tienda. – decía algo acelerado el castaño mientras buscaba sus llaves.

- Definitivamente no tienes remedio Itchi, de todas formas había venido a confirmarte que la despedida de soltero de T.k. será en el club del norte, procura llegar luego de ayudar a Kari.

- Y tú procura no excederte en tragos, tus hábitos de bebida son peores que los míos. – contesto sonriente el castaño.

- Realmente me siento orgulloso del trabajo que hicimos Tai.

- Y mañana podremos amenazar de muerte a nuestros cuñados cuando estén en el altar – comento Tai casi cantando.

- Amén a eso hermano, bueno te veo en el club.

- Como digas Mattie.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mi historia, se me ocurrió hace una hora y he estado escribiéndola para ustedes, aunque admito que no quería un TaiKari. Si les gusto, dejen reviews destacando su parte favorita (la mía es la 1º palabra de Kari), si no les gusta, acepto tomatazos, **pero sin Insultos, **y si encuentran algo que modificar, indíquenmelo, pero lo detallamos por Imbox. Gracias y hasta la próxima ;)


End file.
